The present invention relates generally to the field of cooking and more specifically to the use of accessory or integral devices which may be used to indicate the general temperature of the cooking vessel or the temperature of the material or food within the cooking vessel. Further, the present invention is believed to have particular application in the field of "Waterless" cooking especially in conjunction with devices which provide an audible signal.
"Waterless" cooking is old, as are knobs which give an audible signal when steam is formed to indicate attainment of cooking temperatures. Knobs for cooking vessels which are provided with whistles and having mechanisms to turn the whistle off or to allow the escape of steam are also known. Additionally, knobs with temperature indicating devices are also known. However, there is no system available to closely monitor the changes of temperature inside the cooking vessel, and to provide a combination of auditory and visual signals. While a whistling device may alert a cook when the temperature is high enough to start cooking, it offers no means to observe the variation of temperature inside the vessel during the cooking process. Cooking vessels retain a considerable amount of heat and it is desirable for the cook to have a visual reference to control the temperature inside the vessel. This is especially desirable where the cook may be hearing impaired or where the cook is engaging in "Waterless" cooking. Further, there is no teaching in the prior art of a structure for a cooking vessel that may be illuminated to enhance visual recognition of information, like temperature of the cooking vessel, for the user of the cooking vessel.
Accordingly, it is a goal of the present invention to provide both a structure and a method for supplying information about the temperature of the cooking vessel and the food in the cooking vessel in a visual manner.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a structure and method which relies on the use of light from a light source, traveling through a light tube or equivalent structure, to provide information to the user of the cooking vessel.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a structure and/or a method which may be used to illuminate the template or translucent panel or both to convey information regarding the temperature or cooking status of the cooking vessel or the material contained within the cooking vessel.
It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a structure and method which relies upon the use of both audible signals and visual signals to convey information regarding the temperature or cooking status of the cooking vessel or the material contained within the cooking vessel.